


Yet Another Secret of Clan McDuck!

by AstroGold



Series: Scheme Team Texting [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Scheme Team, Spoilers (Kinda), Texting, The Fight for Castle McDuck!, and sibling teasing, post-episode continuation, with a good dose of scroldie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGold/pseuds/AstroGold
Summary: Goldie sends the first text to Louie this time.
Relationships: Louie Duck & "Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Series: Scheme Team Texting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026219
Comments: 25
Kudos: 123





	Yet Another Secret of Clan McDuck!

**Author's Note:**

> Some slight spoilers ahead for "The Fight for Castle McDuck!"
> 
> The first fic in this series, "The Goldie Touch", was so fun, I couldn't resist writing another like it. Like that one, this one was supposed to be short and sweet, but...I may have ended up staying up until like 6 am to write most of it last night, and then wrote the rest today. 😅
> 
> Also, while still their own standalone fics, this one draws slightly on the previous one.

Goldie both loves and hates room service.

She loves the anticipation of knowing that a nice, hot meal that she didn’t have to make herself can and will arrive at any minute, ready for her to dig into after a long day of going after her next mark. But at the same time...she hates the actual waiting.

Still, it gives her time to freshen up, relax a bit. Maybe get a movie started on the TV, or text a certain green...nephew.

Only a week ago now, Goldie found out from her sources (while heading down to the Underworld to get a certain fallen wreath) that Louie had been at The Spice-A-Torium in Instanbull the week before that, facing off against Rockerduck himself, with the help of yet another kid to add to the family list ( _how many did that make now?_ ). Of course, Goldie had texted him right after hearing that to see how he fared (she knew things could get spicy at those dealings), but what she _didn’t_ tell him is that her source had said that Louie had used her as a reference in a couple of side deals, calling her “Aunt Goldie,” and that now, people were identifying him as “O’Gilt’s nephew.”

She really should’ve reminded him not to throw out ties that casually, that people could use it against him, or even her, but...they both have reputations that protect them (and if not, well, they’d be messing with the wrong aunt then). And, if she’s being honest with herself...she likes the way “O’Gilt’s nephew” sounds.

Not that she’s going to tell him _that_ anytime soon.

Goldie sinks into her room’s couch, her phone already out and opened to her texts, and wills her heart to ignore that increasingly-familiar familial warmth bubbling up once again. Scrooge and the kids are staying in Dismal Downs for a couple of days, and it’s bad enough that she’s planning on sneaking into McDuck Manor before they get back not to steal something, but to surprise Scrooge and Louie when they get there.

But that doesn’t mean her heart has to make a big deal out of it.

_Goldie: How’s the castle, kid?_

It’s getting close to midnight in Scotland, so Goldie won’t be surprised if she doesn’t hear from Louie until tomorrow on the half-chance he’s already asleep. She drops her phone to her side and picks up her water bottle from the end table, taking sip after sip.

After a minute, her phone buzzes with a message, then another, making her smile more than she has any right to.

_Sharpie: Cold as ever. And y’know, we found some magical bagpipes, saved them from some bad guys, and had some statues of our ancestors come to life. Typical day._ 😝

_Sharpie: Also we met our Aunt Matilda._

Goldie smiles again, this time though over Scrooge’s sister. She’s met her exactly twice, both times by circumstance (her past self would never have let her get close enough to Scrooge to _willingly_ _want_ to meet his family), but each time ended up being a riot as Matilda would tease Scrooge for having a girlfriend, thus helping her give him hell (yet another trait of her past self). Looking back between those meetings and the first night she met the triplets, Goldie now knows exactly where the boys get their teasing gene from.

_Goldie: I like her. Give her my regards._

Goldie looks up and finally takes stock of what’s on TV. Whatever channel she put it on has delved into a new movie, some comedy from the forties. She can live with it, so she turns her attention to the time on her phone just as a new message comes in.

Any minute now. Food.

But for now, she’s looking at a selfie of Louie with Matilda leaning over his shoulder, waving at the camera. They’re surrounded by bits of concrete and other debris, with their sleeves rolled up and their clothes covered in dust, and Goldie can just make out the back of Scrooge’s broadcloth coat in the background as he lifts something onto a pedestal of some sort.

_Sharpie: She’s right here. She says hi!_

Goldie grins and nods silently at her phone, happy to see both of them looking well, but surprised at how...awake everyone seems to be in the castle at their hour.

_Goldie: Hi Matilda!_

_Goldie: Also: did a twister take a wrong turn in Glasgow?_

_Sharpie: Right. The statues? They kinda made a mess of things, so we have to fix them. There was...a lot of fighting here tonight._

She doesn’t press it, not now. She’s about to eat, and everyone there seems to be happy for now. Luckily for her, Louie saves her from having to think of something to say in response.

_Sharpie: Wait, oh man, hang on._

Goldie does as told, watching with renewed interest as a few seconds pass before those three little typing bubbles pop up. Briefly, she considers that the statues have come back to life.

After more than a minute of on-again/off-again bubbles, she finds herself getting interested in the movie and drinking her water again. Just as she takes a long sip, a new text chimes in.

_Sharpie: Aunt Matilda wants me to ask you, how are things in Goldieburg?_

Goldie does a spit take, her water spraying out into the room and all over her phone screen. Whatever brain cells she has left are used to automatically wipe her screen across her sleeve to dry it, because she’s otherwise occupied with her face heating up and Louie’s last word echoing through her head.

_Goldieburg???_

Matilda’s teasing. It must be her teasing, though... _Goldieburg_...is definitely a new one. One she can’t even begin to imagine the origins of, though she suspects that Scrooge’s face is probably just as red as hers right now. She also suspects that another fight is starting up, and judging by the fact that Louie was able to send his last text, she’d wager that Matilda is winning.

A knock on her door draws Goldie’s attention away from her phone, but does little to calm the growing turmoil within her. Of course her food would arrive at this moment. She spares a final gawk at her phone before getting up and throwing it to the couch cushions.

It takes all remaining ounces of her self-control for Goldie to ignore the bellboy’s questioning stares at her frenzied appearance as he pushes her room service table into the room, pops open the wine for her, and tells her that she can call the front desk at anytime for them to come get the table when she’s done. She doesn’t know how much she actually tips him, but judging by the wide, bubbly grin that replaces his stare as he rushes out, her mind was far from her wallet when she opened it.

Food. Also far from her mind, for now.

Goldie snatches up her phone as soon as the door is locked again, hoping that there’ll be some explanation waiting for her.

It’s not that she’s embarrassed by the teasing - heaven knows that she’ll be the first to tease Scrooge, for any number of reasons - but this one seems so...personal. So specific. She supposed she should be flattered to affect Scrooge so much that he came up with _this_ , whatever the circumstances. And perhaps that’s it - maybe it’s not the shock of the...uniqueness of “Goldieburg,” but rather it’s that stupid schoolgirl-crush-like warmth creeping through her veins at the idea of Scrooge getting flustered about her around his family, of him telling them about her - however involuntarily or distractedly, it seems - in a way other than a cautionary warning.

That, and Louie knows about it. Somehow, she has the feeling that this is going to be so much worse than him - any of the kids, really - calling her “aunt.”

There are notifications for seven new texts and a photo.

_Sharpie: Uncle Scrooge says for you to totally read that last text and to definitely bring it up next time you see him_

_Sharpie: And that Goldieburg is his favorite place in the whole wide world_

_Sharpie: and that I should stop texting if I wanna stay in the will_

_Sharpie: wait what??_

Goldie notices a time jump between the last text and the next.

_Sharpie: Good news, I’m still in the will, thanks to Aunt Matilda._

A picture follows, of Matilda holding Scrooge back with one arm looped under his shoulder and the other holding him in a headlock. There’s a dead-seriousness in Matilda’s eyes but otherwise she looks like she just won the sibling battle to end all sibling battles. Scrooge, meanwhile, is redder than his coat, missing his hat, and looks ready to break Louie’s phone, even though there’s no way in hell he’s getting out of his current predicament, especially considering that an emu is holding one of his legs in its beak. Still, the photo seems to have been taken from a safe distance away.

(Goldie will have to ask about the emu later, when things aren’t so....chaotic.)

_Sharpie: Sooooo...does this make you the mayor of Goldieburg? Or is Scrooge the mayor and you’re the leading citizen?_ 😂

_Sharpie: Oh! Apparently there’s a Goldiesota, too!_

Goldie is now very certain that she is on fire, especially with that penultimate text. It seems that she and Scrooge are both definite victims of teasing here now. She buries her head into her free hand and rubs it down her face, pausing to type out the only response she can manage right now.

_Goldie: I no longer like Matilda._

Louie’s response is immediate.

_Sharpie: Awww_

_Sharpie: But she likes you! In fact, she says she would *love* to live in Goldieburg._

_Sharpie: I would, too! I can just imagine it - cons and schemes widespread, with no laws getting in the way. Infinite gold that holds its value. It’d be paradise!_

_Sharpie: Though I’m sure Uncle Scrooge has something different in mind._

_Sharpie: Wait ew. No. Nevermind._

_Sharpie: But you know what I mean._

_Sharpie:_ 💛💛💛💛💛

Goldie rolls her eyes, and takes a deep breath. Suddenly her appetite is back, and the movie seems very captivating. She needs a distraction right now, anything to quell the butterflies. She may be warming up to the idea of family, but right now, she feels like she’s being pulled straight into the heart of the castle across the ocean, and that’s a little too much.

So she throws her phone on silent and wanders over to the room service table, taking a swig of wine straight from the bottle before lifting the tray cover on the center plate to see the juiciest-looking steak one could ever hope for, still steaming.

Culinary bliss.

By the time she finishes eating, Goldie is certain that all of Castle McDuck is asleep, or that they should be. She saw enough debris in those pictures, they’ll need the rest to finish cleaning up tomorrow. So she dares to turn her phone face-up again and take it off silent mode.

Handfuls of texts from multiple people, and several missed calls.

She delves into those from Scrooge first. As much as she doesn’t want to talk to him yet about all this - and she’s sure he feels the same way - if he tried to reach out to her, then she knows he’s going to at least provide the basic facts, without any teasing. An anchor point for her to refer to in her other texts.

_Sourdough: Don’t listen to any of them, the hellions! I swear it’s not what you think. Whatever it is you’re thinking._

_Sourdough: We can talk this over if you want, dear. Whenever you want._

_Sourdough: Or not talk it over. I personally would like to forget Matilda ever opened her big dumb mouth._

_Sourdough: Correction. Matilda does “not have a big dumb mouth and tell her that I am the best sister you could ever hope for, or I’ll serve Emu-tilda her breakfast in your hat.”_

That text earns a particularly amused snicker from Goldie. She can just imagine the giant bird she saw in the picture earlier staring Scrooge down as he typed that.

_Sourdough: Look, can I call you?_

Goldie surmises the missed calls from Scrooge happened here.

_Sourdough: Never mind. We’ll catch up after this trip. When I’m *not* surrounded by these...troublemakers. Good night, love._

The butterflies have moved from Goldie’s stomach to her heart, and an entirely new anticipation fills her with excitement. If she was a schoolgirl in this situation, she imagines this would be like having to wait over the weekend to talk to her crush on the playground on Monday. Never mind the fact that she’s not even trying to figure out how to get out of this, at least not yet, she realizes belatedly.

There’s one more text from Scrooge, sent after a time jump.

_Sourdough: Do NOT believe anything you hear about Clan McScrooge!_

Goldie has to stifle a laugh at that, and guesses that she’ll definitely be seeing more of “Clan McScrooge” in her other text messages. But first...

_Goldie: Good night, Scroogey._ 😘

She’s so tempted to send “Scroogey McScroogey,” but between that and “Goldieburg,” she really shouldn’t tempt fate when they’re all each other has in a boat surrounded by teasing family.

It takes all of five seconds for Scrooge to send back a response, one that’s so simple but enough to tune out the night’s noise for a few moments.

_Sourdough:_ ❤️

She imagines him fumbling to put his phone back on his nightstand next to some big ornate medieval-style bed, his mind already luring him back to a deep sleep. Never mind the whole “Goldieburg” thing, it sounds like he already had an exhausting night between the fighting and the statues and the bagpipes. And the emu.

As she swipes back to see her conversations, Goldie immediately notices an unknown number with a few texts waiting for her. After reading the first one, she makes a contact for it.

_Emu-tilda: Goldie! This is Matilda, Scrooge’s favorite sister._

_Emu-tilda: Louie gave me your phone number to help make sure you’re okay._

_Okay?_ Goldie pauses, a wave of uninvited guilt washing over her, and she fights every instinct to immediately switch to Louie’s texts. Instead, she wills herself to read through Matilda’s, if at a faster speed.

_Emu-tilda: I’m sorry about Goldieburg and all. When I saw that it was you that Louie was talking to, I wanted to get under Scroogey’s skin a bit, so I told the bairns a tale from ages ago._

_Emu-tilda: I’m sure Scrooge will fill you in, and if not, I’ll be more than happy to._

__

Goldie makes a mental note of the offer, and of the ensuing picture of a smiling, somewhat frazzled-looking Matilda with her arm wrapped around her emu, posing for the camera. She’ll respond to her texts later, but for now, she switches to her conversation with Louie, having to scroll back up to where he left off.

_Sharpie: An update: Uncle Scrooge got out of the headlock, and is now chasing Aunt Matilda on her emu around the room._

_Sharpie: Matilda’s on the emu, that is. Scrooge can’t catch his breath._

_Sharpie: Oh! Now they’re in the hallways!_

_Sharpie: And Scrooge has a sword from the wall._

_Sharpie: He’s totally defending your honor._

A blurry picture follows of Scrooge from behind, wielding a sword as he runs after his sister, a scowl clear on the visible side of his face. Goldie saves the photo - she can definitely use this later.

_Sharpie: Wait no, now the emu has the sword!_

Another picture, this one much more stable, follows again. Indeed, the emu has somehow gotten ahold of Scrooge’s sword and is now chasing him through some sort of dining hall. Matilda herself even looks surprised and worried as she clutches at the feathers on the bird’s back.

Another keeper for the camera roll, if only for the sheer hilarity of it all.

_Sharpie: Ok, Great-Grandma Downy is awesome. She totally just yanked the sword right out of the emu’s mouth while she was still running. Emu’s confined to Matilda’s room for the rest of the night. We’re all having some hot chocolate around a fire._

_Sharpie: So, all’s well that end’s well._

There’s another time jump before the last batch of texts.

_Sharpie: Right...?_

_Sharpie: Aunt Goldie?_

_Sharpie: You’re not mad about all this, are you? We’re all sorry for teasing you and Uncle Scrooge, and I know he didn’t mean anything bad by Goldieburg._

_Sharpie: Are you ok?_

Judging from the next few texts, Goldie guesses that this is when the missed calls from Louie came in.

_Sharpie: I’m guessing you’re busy. At least, I hope so._

_Sharpie: Again, it was all just some family teasing. Y’know how it is._

_Sharpie: If it makes you feel any better, you can bring up Clan McScrooge the next time you talk to him._

_Sharpie: Goldie?_

Goldie blinks up from her phone, overwhelmed by the growing panic radiating from the texts and the guilt rekindled in herself. The idea of Louie, let alone anyone in Scrooge’s family, being this worried about _her_ , even if there’s no actual cause for it, makes it hard to swallow and she finds herself quickly reaching for her water, chugging down the last third of it.

_Y’know how it is._

She can’t say that she does. Her own family was never this close, never bounced back this easily after fights. They never...cared like this.

Maybe her heart’s right in making a big deal out of this.

After a few deep breaths, Goldie finally answers Louie.

_Goldie: I’m ok, Sharpie. Was just eating dinner, had my phone on silent. Didn’t mean to scare you._

She’s very much surprised and totally-not-touched when he immediately texts back. He should definitely be asleep at this point.

_Sharpie: Oh good. So, you’re not mad?_

_Goldie: Mad? No. Curious about the emu? Most definitely._

_Sharpie:_ 😂😂 _Understandable._

_Goldie: You should be in bed though._

_Sharpie: Oh I am! Couldn’t sleep yet though._

_Goldie: Uh-huh. Love you too. Now go to sleep._

_Sharpie:_ 🥰😴💛

_Goldie:_ 💚

Not even half an hour ago, Goldie would have sworn off her impending trip to McDuck Manor in the name of not wanting to face Scrooge after the revelation of Goldieburg. But now the trip is back on, and she can’t deny to herself that she’s eager to see the ones she cares about.

That, and pay a visit to Scrooge McScrooge, mayor of Goldieburg.

**Author's Note:**

> *Matilda and Hortense voices* GOLDIE'S GOT A FAMILY! GOLDIE'S GOT A FAMILY! 😂
> 
> Also, DT17 Scrooge did get his top hat from a mayor, sooooo...make of that what you will. 😉
> 
> *EDIT: Carro (@lettheladylead/@neopuff) has once again drawn some amazing fanart for this fic, and I am forever grateful! 💜💖 What's more, she also created some screenshots of the texts from the fic that include the pics and bring everything to life and it. is. AWESOME! All can be found [here](https://lettheladylead.tumblr.com/post/635811842745384960/goldie-lookin-at-her-phone-from-astrodances).


End file.
